Pyrrhian Wasteland
Everyone is free to make Fallout OCs, Factions, and Locations. If you don't understand the formatting then Luster or Zodia are happy to help! Contact Zodia for custom Fallout Pyrrhia Logos! History 5892 AS (After Scorching): Resources Run Dry Resources have begun to run dry in Pyrrhia. Ever since the Scientific Revolution in the 5500s, dragons have been chipping away at their continent's resources. nearly 700 years later, the repercussions have finally begun to set it. All types of resources are disappearing by the minute. Of all of the things being used up, the single most valuable resource is Oil, and what is left of it is beginning to dwindle into nothing. Tensions have continued to grow between the seven tribes of Pyrrhia, and many fear that a new war awaits them in the future. 5896 AS: Vault Construction Begins Out of fear of a full-scale nuclear war, a company by the name of Vault-Tec begins to construct fallout shelters for the public. Given the name Vaults, standard shelters are designed to hold 500 dragons each. 56 Vaults are constructed across the continent, and 28,000 dragons are secretly informed of their inclusion in the program. 5911 AS: Warfare Begins With the development of Power Armor, heavy armor designed to provide extraordinary protection from gunfire and weaponry, small-scale battles take place across the continent. Many fear that a full-scale war in within reach. 5921 AS: Full-Scale Nuclear War After several years of fighting, the first atomic weapons are used in warfare, the first bomb landing in the Northern IceWing kingdom. Dragons who are included in the program move into the Vaults, and the shelter's doors sealed closed behind them, allowing nobody else to enter, and nobody inside to exit. Following the first bomb, several nuclear weapons drop across the continent, destroying anything in its path and obliterating anything before it. 6200+ AS: Vaults begin to open to the Wasteland Nearly 300 years after the bombs fell, Vaults finally begin to open their doors into the wasteland. Many Vaults are running extremely low on supplies, and require trade with the outside world. Many Vaults are eventually attacked by raiders, who kill most, if not all, of the inhabitants. Some Vaults remained shut for much longer than others, some Vaults never opened at all. All of the Vaults except for Vault 56 have a location--Vault 56's location is still unknown. Geography and Locations The continent of Pyrrhia has changed drastically ever since the bomb dropped. As opposed to tribal territories, the continent has been split into several zones, which are split based on the geography of the areas, each one with its own landscape and inhabitants. |-|Geography = Diamond Delta The largest zone in the wasteland, Diamond Delta stretches across the Southeast area of the Pyrrhian Wasteland, and travels north across the ex-SeaWing Kingdom to make up a massive landmass that supports majority of the settlements in the wasteland. The centerpiece of Diamond Delta is REDACTED. This settlement is the clear center of trade for dragons on the Eastern half of the continent, and a large marketplace in the center of the city is an excellent location to visit for new wanderers. However, the dense city, as well as the rest of the Diamond Delta, is filled with raiders and thieves, both of which out to get food and scrap. Crime is common in this part of the Wasteland, and most onlookers don't care to bat an eye at it, or they risk being drawn into something that most dragons would rather stay out of. The headquarters for the Claws of Steel is located in the center of the ex-SeaWing Kingdom. Thousand Peaks If sticking around others isn't your thing, then the Thousand Peaks may be the right place for you. This area of the wasteland is infamous for its raiders and near impossible navigability. The mountains are home to several solitary buildings and shacks, making them a good place to gather materials. However, these mountains are filled to the brim with dragons just itching for a fight. Despite this, the mountains are probably the safest place to set up a solitary base, as the high peaks make mapping the area next to impossible. The Institute is known to send trackers to the Skyzone Tower, and it is assumed that their facility is located somewhere within the Thousand Peaks. North Central The central strip is one of the most dangerous locations in the Pyrrhian Wasteland. The northern half of this strip follows along the large river going down the center of the continent, and the area is filled with all sorts of settlements known for their high security and large diversity of tribes. These settlements rarely trust newcomers to their settlements, but they are home to the single greatest places for trade in the entirety of the wasteland. South Central Just South of North Central, South Central is similar to its counterpart in several ways. There are very few settlements located here, as the largest settlement in the area is Jade City, built around the base of Jade Mountain. This settlement is a massive walled-in structure designed to keep their residents safe from the raiders of the outside world, and entrance to the settlement requires a long process of tests to ensure that you are safe. Beyond the walls of Jade City, the rest of South Central is mostly barren. There are a couple of small settlements, South Side being the only other major settlement in the area. Dry Desert The desert has a wide variety of names, all depending on the dragon that you're asking, but the official name for it is the Dry Desert. The Dry Desert is a large, barren wasteland, with very little weather other than bright unrelenting sunlight or massive cloudy overhand. There is very little rain in the desert, and the rain that does fall is often irradiated from the nearby tundra. There are not nearly as many settlements as the other zones of the wasteland, but the ones that do exist are overall regarded as the safest settlements in the wasteland, so long as you are able to get into them. Dragons in this part of the wasteland rarely trust anybody, including those that they have known for all of their lives. Even within the walls of a settlement, the atmosphere is not a friendly one, and most inhabitants constantly live on edge. When you're not in a settlement, chances are that you are being subject to the torturous space that is the desert. Most monsters and mutants living in the desert are tough, adapted to live in the harsh conditions associated with desert living. In addition to these monsters, raiders and gunners are also present, making yet another threat to dragons. The most notable faction in the desert is the Outclaws. This faction was founded long before the war, and the members are dedicated to providing protection to wanderers in the wasteland, providing food and shelter for anyone that needs it. Northern Tundra The Northern Tundra is a zone that is the epitome of radioactive dangers. The tundra used to be the IceWing Kingdom, but after the bombs fell, this part of the wasteland was completely obliterated by the sheer force of the weaponry dropped on it. The first bombs of the war fell on the IceWing Kingdom, resulting in a high level of radiation throughout the entire Northwest. The sky above the Frozen Tundra is always flooded with radiation storms, making attempting to fly in them a suicide. Constant lightning bolts in the air, combined with the radioactive material in the clouds themselves make flying impossible, without death following behind closely. To go into this area of the wasteland without sufficient skill would be a death sentence. All sorts of radioactive monsters make their home in the tundra, and none of the inhabitants like dragons coming in and messing up their territories. All monsters in this zone are considered hostile under any circumstances, and more often than not, they require heavy artillery in order to even stand a chance against them. There are many IceWings that prefer to live within the ex-IceWing kingdom, and refuse to leave their homeland. However, these IceWings are very rarely hostile to other dragons, but are perfectly capable of putting up a fight if they are messed with. This tribe of dragons generally refer to themselves as the Everfrost, and are always happy to assist travelers. |-|Public Locations = *These are user-made locations that are open to the public. **You do not have to ask to use these locations. Blackpoint: Blackpoint is a chaotic city built on one of the largest oil reserves on the continent, with huge fiery smokestacks as the most prominent features of the skyline. The air around the city wavers from the smoke and heat from the oil refineries and other heavy-duty factories. The city itself is teeming with criminals and outlaws, and is home to some of the most disturbing and mutilated dragons in Pyrrhia. It is headed by a dragon named Anarchy. Claws of Steel HQ: Residing in the ex-SkyWing Palace, the Claws of Steel HQ is a large stronghold in the center of the Thousand Peaks. The ex-palace is now home to the Claws of Steel's main forces, with many of the old rooms refitted to meet the needs of the Claws. The Arena has been outfitted as a resource and training ground for the Claws of Steel. It is here that members of the Claws of Steel can receive equipment and training for their missions outside of HQ. Jade City: Built around Pyrrhia's tallest mountain, Jade City is easily one of the larger settlements across the wasteland. Built in a ring around the base of Jade Mountain, the city is walled off from the outside, making it the most secure location in the wasteland--the only way to get into the city is through a series of tests to ensure safety. The inside of the city features a dense cityscape full of dragons of all kinds, and nearly every type of shop or facility that can be imagined. Further up the mountain lies the wealthier of dragons, protected by the city's air security. Scorpion Den: The Scorpion Den is still the home of the Outclaws, and has remained relatively unchanged. It remains a large bazaar for merchants and artisans trying to make a living, as well as a hideout for any dragon on the run. It is more fortified now than it was pre-war, and has a heavier presence of the Outclaws. |-|User-Owned Locations = *These are user-owned locations that are not open to the public. **You must ask the owner's permission to use one of these locations. Evergreen: Evergreen is a small city located in the northern reaches of the Thousand Peaks, and is one of the older cities established before the war. It is generally considered a myth, and is said to have some unimaginable fortune. However, most dragons are advised not to search for it, since the ever-present fog surrounding the region is notorious for leaving the bravest dragon running with his tail between his legs. Major Factions In the Pyrrhian Wasteland, there are three major factions that make themselves known throughout the wasteland. These factions are the Claws of Steel, the Institute, and the Outclaws. Claws of Steel: The Claws of Steel is a military-like group formed out of the SandWing-SkyWing Military Alliance from the war. Post-war, the group's values have changed from a tactical military group into that of a recovery organization. In the wasteland, the Claws of Steel are devoted to the recovery of pre-war technology, and are interested in its use to save dragonkind from the hellish world of the wasteland. The Claws of Steel are home to the most advanced form of armor known to the wasteland: power armor. This armor is powered through nuclear cells and has massive gains in firepower and strength. The group has also grown to include more and more dragons from other tribes. Institute: The Institute is easily the most technologically advanced organization in Pyrrhia. It is built from the remnants of the famed University of Pyrrhia, dedicated to furthering the reaches of technology. They are most notable for their creation of synths, but also excel in laser weapons and teleportation. Outclaws: The Outclaws are an old group, formed long before the nuclear war. They used to be solely comprised of SandWings, but now accept members from any tribe. They are devoted to helping out anyone that needs it. They are based out of the Scorpion Den, and are willing to help out anyone in distress. Minor Factions In addition to the three major factions in Pyrrhia, there are many smaller factions on the continent that make up less organized groups of dragons. |-|Game-Inspired Factions = You do not have to ask to join Game-Inspired factions. Everfrost: The Everfrost is a group of mainly IceWings. The tribe was started after the bombs dropped in the Tundra, and the Everfrost was formed out of IceWings that refused to leave their homeland. While the tribe is generally peaceful and stays in the tundra, there are often groups that travel into the continent for supplies, and their use of gamma weapons makes them a legitimate threat if fought. Members of the Everfrost often "leak" radiation, as a result of living in a bomb site for decades. Gunners: The Gunners are an organized group of mercenaries that operate around the wasteland. They do work on pay, and their decent firepower gives them some level of influence across the continent. Gunners generally don't like newcomers, and tend to fire on sight when a stranger comes near one of their strongholds, several of which can be found across the wasteland. Raiders: The Raiders are basically a collective of thieves, dealers, and other shady dragons that tend to cluster in small groups all across Pyrrhia. They have no established society, and generally live by the rules they make up themselves. They are known for being pretty cruel and merciless, attacking anyone on sight. They are, for the most part, lacking in advanced technology, and make do with homemade weapons or basic guns. |-|User-Owned Factions = *These are User-Made factions not based on a faction in the game universe. **You must ask the creator's permission to join User-Owned factions. *Leave descriptions at a couple sentences to avoid cluttering -- making pages is allowed. Salamander Regiment: A mysterious organization of advanced dragons with unknown intentions. WARDOGS: A war-seeking organization that is located in the northwest of the desert. The members are thieves looking for the Holy Orb Zetsubo. They desire power nad resources that no one else has. WARDOGS's members raid dragons in the desert in the depths of night. They are strict about rules, and breaking one can lead to serious consequences (including getting blinded or thrown out). Creatures and Monsters As a result of total nuclear annihilation, life in Pyrrhia has changed drastically from how it was before the war. As such, life can prove difficult as you travel through a land plagued with unfamiliar creatures. Ghouls There are two common types of ghouls: civilized and feral. However, all ghouls were created from one common source: the excessive radiation released after the bombs dropped. Ghouls are usually pre-war dragons that could not escape the radiation, and as a result most ghouls are disfigured from their original forms. Civilized Ghouls are ghouls that are still able to function like a normal dragon can. Other than their appearance, they are almost identical to dragons, and can do almost anything a dragon can do. Feral Ghouls, however, are ghouls whose brains have deteriorated after the bombs. As a result of this, they have become disfigured and are incapable of functioning properly. They often growl and move irrationally near other things. They usually play dead until some dragon wanders upon them, after which the ghouls will pounce and attack dragons in a savage way. Feral ghouls often have some sort of item left on them from before the bombs dropped. Mutants Mutants are a result of a failed virus meant to develop superior humans. The virus, which was originally developed inside of the Institute, instead caused the dragon's muscular system to become much bulkier. As a result of the failed virus, the Institute released most test subjects back into the wasteland, where they remain today. While mutants are in fact intelligent, they are usually hostile towards non-mutant dragons. Synthetic Dragons Synthetic dragons (called synths, androids, or simple artificial dragons) are artificial intelligence units created by the Institute. They look, react, and behave dragon-like. They are generally classified in either Old Generation or New Generation, the older ones being purely mechanical, with varying complexity in their structural frames and competence. New Generation synths are nearly indistinguishable from regular dragons, and are capable of emotion and even digestion. There are multiple cases in which synths gain self-awareness and escape the Institute. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Places Category:Alternate Universes